


Happy Feet

by misura



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without feet, we wouldn't be able to walk. (It's the simple things that make life complicated.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Feet

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted February 2008
> 
> prompt: _Kisuke/Byakuya: Footsie during a meeting - Are you not feeling well, Byakuya-kun?_

"The path you have chosen - " Byakuya said, face held impassive, as a Kuchiki should (not that Kisuke had ever seemed the least impressed by his lineage, but it made Byakuya feel better. Sometimes.)

"Oh, I haven't really made up my mind yet." Kisuke's fan concealed enough of his face to allow one the pretense of not seeing his grin. "I'm still considering."

"Nevertheless," said Byakuya, taking his refuge in formality where good sense would fall on deaf ears, "some paths should not be walked, Urahara-san."

"Ah," Kisuke said, lifting his fan to his face once more, "but then what else are paths for, if not to be walked on?"

Yoruichi's smile was as sharp as it was brief. Byakuya shifted uneasily, once again feeling that his control over this conversation was slipping away, if it had ever been there to begin with. He couldn't be sure. For some reason (he was unable to recall now what it had been) he'd thought he'd be able to make a difference, to change what Kisuke had to know was coming, if he persevered in his follies.

"I ... " He'd been wrong, Byakuya realized. There remained nothing to say. "You will be missed."

"The advantage of being quick on my feet." Kisuke didn't bother raising the fan this time.

Yoruichi spoke for the first time. "Not that quick, last time I saw."

"We can't all be flash-masters," said Kisuke. "Think of how stressful that would be, everyone always flashing around everywhere. Not to mention the danger of collisions."

Yoruichi snorted. Kisuke smiled. Byakuya remained unmoving as the foot that had been stroking against his shin during most of the meeting slowly traveled up to his knee and beyond.

"At heart, I'm a simple soul," said Kisuke. "I go wherever my feet go."


End file.
